Écossaise
by kearuff
Summary: Act 2: Murasakibara Atsushi; Dormite Liberi. Murasakibara tidak perlu repot-repot berpikir.
1. Act 1: Nocturne of Disposal

.

.

.

**_Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Écossaise; Act 1 : Midorima Shintarou_**

**_Nocturne of disposal_**

.

.

.

Midorima menemukan eksistensi_nya_ pertama kali di antara falsetto senja, dan napasnya jatuh berguguran, menyebar seperti percikan kembang api yang turun untuk kembali menapaki hitam di langit.

Ada sepersekian sekon jeda, mungkin, yang meretas ketika enkounter pertama itu mengambil tempat pada kuarter akhir musim dingin, di bawah naungan kanopi stasioneri yang lumayan lengang oleh sedikitnya pengunjung. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya sedang memainkan _Bach's Well Tempered Cravier_, yang nihil passion. Setelah pamannya beberapa kali memberi panggilan untuk mengeluh mengenai Steinway klasik buatan penghujung abad kedua puluh miliknya yang sering ngajak ribut, ia akhirnya mau datang untuk mengetes bagian mana saja yang off key.

Mungkin derajat nol membuat radar Midorima menyusut ─ia baru bisa menangkap intensi asli pamannya berkat ketukan di etalase kaca yang kabur oleh embun salju, dan melihat siluetnya pertama kali. Kerutan di dahi Midorima lantas menjorok lebih jauh ke dalam mendengar pamannya menyuruhnya meninggalkan pekerjaannya, lalu menyeretnya ke sofa terdekat, memperkenalkan. Oh, betapa ia membenci ini.

Sesi konversasi itu canggung dan menguras banyak tenaga (ia gagal menyembunyikan iritasi di dahinya), karena sebisa mungkin Midorima menekan emosinya agar manner-nya tetap terkendali di hadapan makhluk heterokromia ini, sementara lidahnya cukup lihai dalam usahanya menolak tawaran itu secara halus. Mungkin pamannya menyadari ini dan berpikir untuk membiarkan yang bersangkutan untuk membahas dalam privasi lebih lanjut, maka ia menghilang dari pandangan dengan alasan cukup ganjil. Dan Midorima sedang berpikir sarkasme apa yang akan ia lontarkan ke pamannya, ketika orang asing ini berujar dengan nada berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kami hanya butuh professional," deklarasinya diucapkan dengan nada rendah, kasual dan menaruh Midorima pada ujung konsiusi,"tak perlu sungkan dengan pamanmu, kami masih punya stok pelamar lain."

Kilat di mata itu abstain dan Midorima tidak bisa menerka ada apa di baliknya, maka ketika pria bernama Akashi itu memulai kembali tutur katanya, Midorima sebisa mungkin menahan lidahnya di sana, dan hanya mengamati. Mengamati dan terkadang menimpali, lalu mengamati.

Entah karena sublimasi salju membekukan otaknya atau arogansinya yang sejenak terlupakan, yang ia perhatikan adalah gerak bibir itu dan mimiknya ketika ia berbicara (seakan memerintahnya; _dengarkan aku, dengarkan aku_), lalu sesekali beralih ke matanya, sementara Midorima berpikir.

Berpikir berulang kali mengapa bola mata itu begitu mencengkram dan adiktif.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini."

* * *

.

.

.

Ia memulainya dengan dengusan.

Yang ia tujukan pada Junpei untuk kesenioritasan di hari pertamanya masuk sebagai part-timer (ia terlalu banyak omong, sungguh). Langit-langit itu oval dan tinggi berapa kalipun Midorima mendongakkan kepalanya, dan penuh pahatan di sana-sini, sementara Kise memberikan celoteh perkenalannya yang sangat panjang (_for god's sake_, para kolega barunya ini terlalu talkatif), Midorima tidak mendengarkan. Matanya sibuk mengobservasi sekelilingnya; pigura yang menggantung di sudut-sudut, ornamen-ornamen klasik khas perancis (mungkin memang diimpor dari perancis) di dinding, di meja, di vas dalam genggaman Akashi, dan poppy basah yang baru diganti airnya, dan mata itu dan posturnya yang nihil ekspresi─

"Midorima-kun, apa kau mengerti semuanya?"

Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti, Junpei, apa sih yang kau harapkan dari part-timer newbie dalam lima belas menit waktu pertamanya kerja?

"Kau bisa memulainya pelan-pelan, semuanya mulai dari nol," terang Akashi, masih menimbang-nimbang sudut yang bagus untuk menaruh vas. "Atau kalau mau─"

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan berusaha semampu saya."

Ada sehelaan napas, mungkin, yang meluncur ketika sang manager melirik dari sudut matanya untuk melihat penolakan yang sudah ia ekspektasikan. Pigura di dinding lebih menarik perhatian, maka Midorima menautkan atensinya di sana.

Banyak yang perlu ia pelajari, memang, meski pada latar hidupnya Midorima sudah dijejali dengan banyak nama-nama wine; _orsini, chianti, korn, chateau margox_, dan tangannya sudah mahir berurusan dengan _tastevin_, dan lidahnya, cukup memenuhi standar untuk menjadi seorang sommelier.

Sommelier, bukan performer.

Midorima sudah mengajukan syarat ini dan memaksa Akashi untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sandangan piano-fuck-prodigy itu sudah membusuk bertahun-tahun lalu. Pilihannya hanya ada dua; menerimanya sebagai sommelier atau memecatnya. Peduli setan dengan grand piano di ujung ruangan, melambai-lambaikan partiturnya di atas stand. Ia tidak peduli dan tidak peduli.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah bicara pada mereka?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Ryouta akan membunuhmu."

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu."

"Tetap saja, dia akan mendatangi _flat_mu dan membunuhmu, Shintarou."

* * *

.

.

.

Setiap kali Midorima memutar besi itu (dan keriatnya yang antik berbisik di udara, menyakitkan kepala), kedua ujung bibirnya akan tertekuk lima puluh derajat ke atas dalam usahanya menutupi iritasi di balik topeng, professional, dan tangannya bergestur menyambut. Aksinya ini bukan tanpa sebab ─ia tak menemukan satu poin lebih pun dari job ini sebelum menyadari scarlet pejal membuntutinya di balik pintu, penuh determinasi di sana untuk memberinya sanksi apabila ia melanggar satu saja kode etik; membuat pengunjung mengernyit ada di urutan paling atas.

Mungkin ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, ada waktu-waktu di mana kuota malam semakin pendek di musim panas dan detak jam membentur pukul satu dini hari, Midorima akan memanjat keluar dari wine cellar karena Akashi mungkin hanya sedang ingin mengetesnya dengan banyak dalih ; terlalu banyak order dari pengunjung, lantai dasar kekurangan tenaga (dan sialnya memang terlihat seperti itu, fuck that, bagaimanapun, profesinya adalah mengukur warna dan derajat keasaman wine, sebelas kaki di bawah tanah, bukan untuk berhadapan dengan para madam dan mister itu).

"Tanganmu, Midorima, mengganggu jalan."

"_Shuddup,_ Junpei."

"_Che non va bene_, Midorimacchi."

"_You too, shuddup_."

"Shintarou..."

Semuanya salah musim panas.

Dan jangan lupakan kalor yang terus menerus turun dari langit. Dan Midorima tidak habis pikir kenapa para madam dan mister itu tidak mendinginkan tubuh mereka lewat gondola, menyesap latte dingin atau espresso saja sambil memangkas waktu sampai sunrise tiba alih-alih mengurung diri mereka dalam petak satu hektar penuh antrian. Ia tidak suka berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

Keengganan Midorima bukan karena ia seorang ekstremis introver, asal tahu saja. Midorima berpostur tinggi, menjulang dengan perawakan berisi namun tidak nampak banyak timbunan lemak dan itu tak pernah jadi masalah. Masalahnya terletak pada kepala, dan mungkin juga bagaimana ia mempresentasikan gerakan bola matanya. Junpei sudah memperingatkan soal ini berulang kali seperti phonograph rusak, mendengung, dengan tangannya yang sibuk memanggang pasta dan Midorima, ia selalu mengacuhkan ini. Maksudnya, sekalipun pengunjung adalah raja, bertanya mengenai _hijau_nya adalah hal yang sudah melebihi batas tolerir Midorima, sehingga dengan sedikit dengusan ia menjawab sekenanya. Kemudian setelahnya, seperti para pengunjung genit itu yang tak pernah jenuh, Akashi pun tak pernah jenuh memberinya sanksi. _Fuck that._

Midorima mendapati setidaknya empat alasan untuk menahannya tidak menendang lelehan mozarella yang menggelayut di ujung kuali; yang pertama ia akan mengajukan komplain, kedua, waktunya disita oleh timbunan reservasi di meja kasir, yang ketiga Akashi, dan terakhir Akashi. Ia punya sesuatu yang bisa diperdebatkan antara mata dengan mata nanti dengan Akashi. Kontemplasi beberapa hari terakhir harus diusaikan, sebelum Takao menghampirinya, kemudian mereka akan berjalan pulang bersama.

.

.

.

* * *

"Akashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Hentikan itu."

* * *

.

.

.

Midorima bukanlah pria dengan banyak kata.

Ketika matahari mengganti haluannya dan bulan mulai menyabit pada sirkulasi purnama, Midorima mulai mengenali hal-hal baru yang disodorkan padanya setiap hari; bahwa kepala-kepala yang datang bukan hanya warga keturunan jepang, bahwa enam puluh persen dari mereka adalah _madam_ dan _mademoiselle_. Kemudian ada waktu di mana Midorima menelan brutal beberapa hal yang kurang nyaman, seperti panggilan non ofisial yang dipaksakan (Kise akan berteriak "Midorimacchi" setiap waktu, dan Murasakibara menolak untuk berhenti memanggilnya Midochin).

Dan Akashi.

Midorima akan menunggu ketika piring-piring selesai dicuci dan lampu-lampu bersiap dimatikan. Untuk mendengar decit pantovel mendekat dari balik pintu, dan vibrasi familiar yang menyapanya, "Kau belum pulang." Itu tidak pernah menjadi pertanyaan dan Midorima cukup menganggukan kepalanya.

Hal yang membuat Midorima membuka mulutnya adalah provokasi ringan yang Akashi mulai, biasanya berkutat pada _request_ resital yang akan ia acuhkan. Sembari ia menilik figur itu dalam minimnya pencahayaan, rapuh dalam framenya, dengan postur ramping dan wajah yang kadang-kadang, kehilangan warnanya.

Ia rapuh, semestinya. Midorima mengerti ini dan akan membuat Akashi menyadari ini juga. Lewat percekcokan kecil mereka, mengenai apa saja, apa saja untuk membuat Akashi membuka matanya nanti pada suatu hari sehingga, sehingga ia, bisa meluputkan intimidasi pada nada bicaranya, sehingga ia akan menundukkan egonya akan kepercayaan dirinya yang terlampau optimis (bahwa ia adalah absolut, lelucon itu) karena Midorima akan memecahkan topeng itu dan menarik paksa dirinya yang retak ke permukaan. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Maka sekali waktu, dalam rutinitas segelas kopi menjelang pagi yang mereka lewatkan, hanya berdua, Midorima menyampaikan deklarasinya.

"Kau tidak absolut, Akashi."

Akashi sudah menunggu ini, nampaknya, ditandai dengan perpindahan gelas yang mulus dari tangannya ke meja. Yang Midorima dapati adalah senyum elusif dalam frame itu, dan kilat mata yang menatap lurus padanya itu melemparkan jawaban kepada Midorima, "Buktikan."

.

.

.

* * *

"Itu?"

"Shintarou. Hentikan panggilan itu."

"Tak kusangka kau sensitif dengan hal semacam ini."

"Bukan cuma _semacam ini._"

.

.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu berhenti, _Midorima-kun_?"

"..."

"Gajinya terlalu sedikit?"

"Jangan bodoh."

"Waktu _shift_mu terlalu lama? Para mademoiselle itu terus menggangg─"

"Kau tahu alasannya, Akashi."

* * *

.

.

.

Mungkin ia kecewa.

Sementara Midorima menyadari iluminasi matahari merangkak lebih lama di musim panas dan bayang-bayang memanjang, emosi koleganya mencuat ke permukaan lebih dari kadar biasanya (Kise meringkuk menahan tangis pada pukul sebelas malam karena polisi itu tidak juga datang, dan Junpei akan memaki-maki lewat telepon, sementara Murasakibara -Murasakibara lebih banyak makan ketimbang bekerja), namun effort Midorima untuk menemukan celah dari topeng itu gagal, ketika ia menemukan Akashi berdiri tunggal di sana, tidak ada siluet hitam yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tunggal dan tidak terjamah, berapa kalipun tangan Midorima sering terjulur.

Mungkin ia terlalu berputar pada ekspektasi. Hari-hari belakangan ini hidup Midorima dipenuhi dengan anomali (ia menyadari ini setelah Murasakibara menarik kerah kemejanya dan Kise menampakkan lekuk prihatinnya).

"Mido_chin_, kendalikan dirimu."

Apa yang telah kuperbuat? tanyanya, pada mereka. Ia tidak paham.

Tempermu, Midorimacchi, tempermu, jawab Kise.

Bukan itu yang ia tanyakan, for god's sake, yang ia maksudkan adalah; kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Lagipula, kalian tahu apa, hah?

Sayangnya, Midorima, mereka tahu semuanya. Mungkin Akashi sudah meramalkan ini sejak lama dan kini menertawaimu.

Karena, pretensimu tertinggal oleh sekon-sekon yang melaju cepat dan topengmu dipecundangi bola spektrum warna-warni milik temanmu yang, seingatmu, selalu meluputkan detail remeh semacam ini. Seperti tendangan di ujung pintu, lebam-lebam di wajah-wajah pengunjung, juga pipimu, serta mulutmu yang berhenti untuk berbicara. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ditarik dari semua ini; _Kau sedang bermasalah, Midorima_.

.

.

.

* * *

"Katakan, Midorima-kun."

"Apa?"

"Apa memang sesusah itu?"

"..."

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini bodoh." tukasnya rendah, di atas aspal yang mulai mendingin, ia bergumam, "ini bodoh."

Fourth Avenue membentang sepanjang jalan Italia, pada kuarter akhir petang, sebelum rintik-rintik pertama hujan mengklaim permukaan aspal, Midorima mendengarnya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat _request_ play-play klasik yang diajukannya pada Midorima tiap hari bukan asal pilih, mungkin _dia_ memang mempunyai background musik. Itu wajar. Namun setelah berbulan-bulan penuh bersitegang oleh runtutnya meminta Midorima untuk sesekali main, tentu saja harga diri Midorima sedikit terusik. Lihatlah. Bukankah ini tidak adil?

Di persimpangan, sedikit tersembunyi oleh reklame galeri, lihatlah, merah _poppy_ mencolok di antara kerumunan anak-anak kecil; dagu mengampit dan tangannya memegang bow dengan sudut yang masa bodoh akan kalkulasi. Matanya indifferent dan lekuk bibirnya tetap elusif ditampakkan pada anak-anak itu. Ave Maria; resital kecil itu sanggup mencuri senyuman-senyuman inosen dari postur-postur mungil itu yang berujar, "Sekali lagi, Mister! Sekali lagi!"

Ini tidak adil, Akashi, pikirnya. Tidak adil ketika dengan gampangnya ia menghancurkan ekspektasi Midorima untuk mendengar gesekan biolanya sekali lagi hanya dalam beberapa detik. Tidak adil ketika mulutnya berucap penolakan halus sembari mengusap kepala mereka satu persatu, dan menampakkan senyum kasual itu. Tidak adil karena dengan gampangnya ia menampikkan mimik itu, pada detik-detik terakhir, ketika Midorima akan menyerah.

"Kau curang, Akashi."

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau belum menjawab."

"Pertanyaanmu absurd."

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Jadi?"

"Hn. Baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa memang susah."

* * *

.

.

.

Muasal petaka itu adalah Kise Ryouta, blasteran dua puluh dua tahun dengan alter egonya sebagai masokis tulen (lihatlah gayanya yang menengguk wine seperti air mineral itu).

Yang Midorima dapati tengah malam di penghujung Februari adalah meja yang dipenuhi nama-nama yang lain dari daftar menu mereka; _tortellini_ lengkap dengan _mozarella_ leleh di mangkuk, _Fetuccine_, sepiring besar _Escargot, Caille en Sarcophage, Choux exclair_ dan nama-nama asing lainnya yang belum pernah bertandang ke telinga Midorima. Ada banyak wine, seingatnya, yang ia ambil dari wine cellar atas paksaan dari banyak pihak (mereka tidak tahu betapa besarnya angka yang harusnya tertera bila mereka dikenakan bill). Kise yang mengusulkan ini. Perayaan dua tahun berdirinya Casetta dall' ecossaise, katanya.

Sementara Kise mengomel mengenai betapa Midorimacchi menyia-nyiakan wine seenak itu, Junpei akan menyahutinya untuk kompetisi minum yang harus diikuti semua member. Dalam hitungan jam, kepala-kepala itu membentur meja cedar dan, sembari mereka mulai mengumpat-ngumpat tipikal pemabuk lainnya, Midorima hanya menghela napas.

_Really, _bocah-bocah besar ini tidak tahu caranya minum. Ini menyedihkan untuk ukuran kedai lengkap dengan wine cellar, sungguh.

"Kalian payah," dengus Midorima, gelasnya berputar anggun dalam genggamannya.

"Étraire tahun 95 tidak mudah untuk ditaklukkan, kan?" tiba-tiba, seperti rumbai dandelion mengisiki telinganya, berujar dengan napas dingin.

Akashi.

Bergeser sedikit, Midorima memberi celah di antara mereka. "Omong kosong. Tidak untuk anak-anak, mungkin, tidak ada orang dewasa yang ditaklukkan anggur kadar rendah ini."

Membenarkan frame lensanya, alis Midorima terangkat.

[_Ini pasti lelucon._]

Akashi berdiri satu meter darinya. Dengan gelasnya terjulang tinggi di tangan, lembayung merajai pipi, kelopak matanya mengayup menunggu satu tiupan dan ia akan ambruk.

"Jangan bilang kau juga mabuk, Akashi?"

"Tidak. "

[_Matamu tidak seperti itu ketika kau waras, Akashi._]

"Buktikan."

"Kalau itu maumu, Shintarou." Tukasnya sembari berjalan, riak-riak tawa di bibirnya. Pijakan kakinya tidak mantap dan ia terhuyung kedepan, membentur bahu Midorima.

Sembari ia menaruh gelasnya dengan asal, jatuh dan pecah di lantai, Midorima melihat tangan itu terangkat, meraih kedua pipinya, dan kepala itu mendekat.

"Kau mau ap─"

Dalam sepersekian sekon, jantung Midorima berhenti berdetak.

.

.

.

* * *

"Seberapa susah?"

"Susah. Susah sekali dan melelahkan sampai aku hanya ingin menyerah."

"Jadi, kau mengaku kalah, eh?"

"Aku tak peduli apa pendapatmu."

"Sarkastis, huh, seperti biasa."

* * *

.

.

.

Mulutnya terjerat.

Bumi berdisorientasi. Kunang-kunang berlarian dalam matanya dan berputar, berputar dan ia disorientasi. Napasnya sesak dan darahnya berhenti berdesir dan lidahnya kelu. Manis, manis, berair. Asam. Orsini tahun 89, asumsinya, sementara bahunya tertarik maju dan ia tidak berpikir, kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam rusuknya, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ada dikepalanya adalah wangi mint segar yang ditaburkan pada kamelia di pagi hari, dan benang-benang merah menggelitiki pipinya sementara arah pandangannya terblok oleh tangan Akashi. Ia tidak bisa berpikir.

[_Apa yang kau perbuat, Akashi?_]

Sekon-sekon itu terasa lama dan kunang-kunang perlahan hilang dari matanya dan ia mengerjap, dan decit-decit kursi mereka tidak sampai ke telinganya dan ia menatap, menatap merah, merah _scarlet_ dan amber yang intens dan absolut itu dan menatapnya balik. Melucuti topengnya.

Tangannya pun mengayun bebas, memecundangi logikanya yang kini meneriakinya (_hentikan ini, hentikan_), kemudian merayap di pinggang ramping itu dan menariknya dalam. Sembari postur itu berjinjit dan Midorima menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, untuk meraih dan mengitari garis rahangnya. [_Tak apa. Tak apa. Kau mabuk. Dan Kau gila._]

Manis elegan dan asam berkualitas kembali mendominasi kapiler-kapiler lidah. Segera.

Midorima membalasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"Entahlah."

"No good, Midorima-kun. Masa depanmu suram."

"Sepertinya."

* * *

.

.

.

Saat Midorima melongokkan kepalanya pada pertengahan malam esok hari, bumi masih berputar dan Casetta dipenuhi banyak pengunjung.

Ini normal. Mengesampingkan mata-mata tirus pada wajah-wajah temannya; Junpei masih sibuk mengomel dari balik pintu sementara Kise menunjukkan bakatnya dalam bercakap dengan pengunjung. Ini normal, pikirnya. Murasakibara mengunyah brownies sambil mengiris bawang bombai dengan santai dan Akashi, ia sibuk dengan lembar-lembar finansial. Ini normal, pikirnya.

_[Apa yang kau ekspektasikan, huh?]_

Ia bersyukur, semestinya, pada siapapun yang mengatur takdirnya menjadi seperti ini; mimik di wajah itu masih monoton. Ini normal, bersyukurlah; tak ada yang tahu tindakan gilamu tadi malam, bersyukurlah, Midorima. Klausa ini ia gumamkan tanpa suara, tanpa henti agar otaknya mau menurut dan melupakan soal ini.

Ia gagal, jujur saja, dalam level yang menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan ketika ia berjengit menghindar dari sentuhan itu (yang hendak menanyainya tentang stok wine yang telah habis), dan meluncurkan gerutuan tidak jelas tentang presensi Akashi yang mengagetkannya, sembari ia mengatur mimik mukanya, cepat-cepat dan berharap Akashi tidak melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

Menyedihkan, mengingat beberapa bulan lalu ia mendeklarasikan tantangannya, dengan arogansinya yang tinggi, "Aku akan menghancurkan topengmu."

Namun lihatlah, kau menyedihkan, Midorima. Menyedihkan karena kau melupakan itu dan memecundangi kata-katamu sendiri. Kau menyedihkan karena untuk sebersit saja pada saat ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ketika kau mencari kebenaran dalam sepasang heterokrom itu, kau merasa iri pada Kise (dengan segala keluh kesahnya tentang polisi itu). Karena, yang menghinggapi sudut-sudut mata itu adalah kilat monoton seperti biasa. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

"Last recital?"

"Tidak."

"Nocturne sepertinya cocok untuk suasana malam ini."

"Akash─"

"Atau Wagner, sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan memainkannya."

"Karena kau orang yang pesimis."

"Dan kau terlalu optimis."

* * *

.

.

.

Ia lelah. Sangat lelah, sebenarnya.

Untuk berhadapan dengan figur itu, setiap hari, sementara ia bersusah payah menghancurkan topeng itu dan kemudian ia bisa menertawainya balik.

Mungkin ia gagal, berkali-kali.

Bila Akashi Seijuro adalah absolut, maka Midorima adalah negasinya. Yang akan memberinya kata tidak ketika Akashi mengharap iya, yang akan menariknya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membantah setiap katanya, yang akan mendorongnya menjauh, ketika presensi Akashi mulai terpeta jelas dihatinya.

Midorima mengerti ini, dan ia akan Membuat Akashi mengerti juga karena─

─karena bagaimanapun, Midorima selalu payah dalam hal menyerah, karena─

─karena Midorima membenci Akashi, sangat, dan karena─

.

─karena mungkin, seperti dirinya, pria itu juga membencinya balik.

(seperti saat ini)

.

"Kau masih di sini?"

Seperti selaput matanya yang tidak homogen, dan kilatnya yang tetap kolot berperan abstain.

_[Apa yang kau pikirkan?]_

"Kau juga masih di sini."

Dan bagaimana lengkungan di pipi itu terbentuk, hanya untuk pamer bahwa ia sudah meramalkan ini. Midorima akan mengacuhkan ini.

"Mainkan sesuatu," ujarnya, membelakangi dinding, bersender pada dedalu berpelitur itu, kepalanya didongakkan.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku."

"Eine Klein Nachtmusik tak kedengaran buruk," lanjutnya, mengacuhkan, membuka penutup tuts dengan ringan.

"Aransemen bukan keahlianku." Dalih Midorima, berharap ini akan berhasil. Tapi mata itu jenaka dan penuh ekspektasi dan menunggunya. Dengan lekuk bibir percaya diri yang seakan-akan memberi tahu Midorima; _skandal kecil ini akan kumenangkan_.

.

Menghela napas, Midorima mengecek satu persatu porselen hitam putih itu, menyerah. "Allegro?"

"Mmmm," kepala digelengkan, tangannya digerakkan untuk menopang dagu, senyumnya terpantul di mata Midorima, "menuetto."

Dan mereka berbicara.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mereka akan merindukanmu."

"Hn. Akan kubantai kalau sampai tidak."

.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat berpikir kau akan bertahan sampai akhir. Bodohnya."

"Akhir itu sangat lama, jangan bercanda."

"Hahaha."

* * *

.

.

.

Di antara passacaglia yang dibentuk jemari bertapingnya, pelan-pelan dan kontradik, Midorima memulai konfrontasinya.

Dimulai dari hal-hal yang sederhana, seperti gelas wine semakin berkurang karena terus menerus Kise pecahkan, atau wine cellar yang tidak kondusif lagi, mengingat banyak retakan di sana sini.

Sembari Midorima mengatur emosi yang pelan-pelan merambat ke nadinya, ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam, ia mendengarkan kelakar Akashi mengenai Madam Nicoletta yang tidak pernah absen mereservasi meja di pojok. Ia membenci ini (permainannya mulai tidak keruan dan ia membenci ini). Membenci ketika Akashi dapat beralih dan menyelesaikan ini dengan mudah sementara ia di sana, mati-matian menarik ulur.

Mungkin, Akashi Seijuro adalah pengecut.

"Jangan lari," tukik Midorima, beranjak dari kursi secara tiba-tiba.

Pengecut yang sebenarnya takut bermain api, dalam matanya, ia melemparkan _"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan," _dalam diam, diam, ketika Midorima mendesaknya ke dinding. Tangan itu tidak memberontak sebagaimana mestinya, dan menggantung percaya diri di sana, meremehkan Midorima dan segala provokasinya. Sekarang gilirannya mendengarkan.

"Sejak kapan?" tukik Midorima, cepat dan disisipi intimidasi. Matanya kalut dan napasnya memburu. Bibir itu tetap terkatup dan tidak akan peduli pada hal remeh seperti ini, maka Midorima mengganti pertanyaannya, "Sampai kapan kau akan menyangkalku?"

Akashi di matanya tidak sama sebagaimana ia mengklaimnya; absolut, tidak, tidak pernah seperti itu. Lewat kacamatanya, dan bagaimana Akashi bertutur kata, Midorima menemukan potret Akashi bukannya tidak berwarna, ia bemain abstraksi dalam kelabu, dan diam menetap di sana, dengan arogansinya yang tinggi menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berani menyentuh.

Maka Midorima menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sampaikan padanya."

"Siapa?"

"Takao-kun. Sampaikan padanya; Midorima Shintarou gampang sekali menyerah, jadi sebagai gantinya, kau tak boleh menyerah."

* * *

.

.

.

Mungkin Akashi juga membencinya, seperti saat ini.

Ketika tangan terlilit taping itu bergerak ke antara pahanya, berhenti dan meremas di sana. Midorima mencari lewat tangan yang menggenggam pipi itu, dan melihat matanya. Ia menginginkan konfesi di sana,

_[Kau menginginkan ini, katakan.]_

Sementara tangannya menyingkap sweeter itu ke atas, ia mengecupi kulitnya yang hangat, dengan kasar dan ia tidak peduli, dan menempelkan telinganya ke rusuk Akashi, untuk mendengar ritme detak jantungnya yang pastinya berlarian. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Maka ia larikan lidahnya ke permukaan yang tipis, rentan, terus dan terus dan berhenti di tengkuk, menyesapnya dalam-dalam, ia berbisik, "kau tidak boleh lari," perintahnya, lembut dan menuntut, di antara benang-benang merah yang ia tarik lewat jemarinya, "kau tidak boleh lari," ulangnya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menyesakkan, tiba-tiba, seperti ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya, ia mendengar.

"Yang lari itu kau, Shintarou."

Lalu Midorima membungkam omong kosong itu.

Dengan mulutnya, dengan lidahnya, dengan giginya dengan ─semuanya. Dengan segala yang bisa menghalangi klausa sialan itu keluar lagi. Ia tidak mengharapkan pembalikan kata seperti ini, Akashi pasti sudah di ujung tanduk, dia tidak bisa menjawab makanya ia berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Iya dia pasti putus asa, dia pasti sudah putus asa, karena─

─seharusnya ia mendorongnya jauh, jauh, ketika Midorima memperdalam ciuman sepihak itu. Seharusnya ia menggigit bibir Midorima sebagai defensinya, lalu lari dan memberinya kartu merah dengan memecatnya keesokan hari, seharusnya ia berteriak dan mengambil celah ketika Midorima menarik diri untuk membiarkan mereka mencari oksigen yang menyusut dan karena, karena─

─tidak seharusnya ia bertumpu pada pantovelnya, menyamakan tinggi mereka, meraih linen apron Midorima yang kini kusut, untuk membenamkan bibirnya kasar ke atas mulut Midorima, dan menariknya dalam, sembari ia mengacaukan benang-benang hijau Midorima dengan jemarinya yang bergerak non ritmikal, ia melemparkan kacamata itu asal dan menatap matanya,

"Lihat, siapa yang lari, Shintarou?" hembusnya, tertatih-tatih lewat deru napasnya yang ritmikal.

.

Dan mungkin, Midorimalah yang putus asa. Karena bagaimanapun, Midorima mengerti pria itu tidak bertanya.

Akashi tidak pernah perlu bertanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tahu, Akashi?"

"Hmm?"

"It was a great game. Thank you."

.

"Yeah, aku tahu."

* * *

.

.

.

**fin**

**.  
**.

_a/n: buat fic comeback setelah lama gak nulis itu susaaaah. ini fiksi saya yang paling aneh, suer hahah. but i had so much fun :3_

_**Next** Act 2: Murasakibara Atsushi; Dormite Liberi._

_se-no!arigatou!_

_._

_._

_ps: visit our community: ffn dot net /community/Underrated-Fics-Ever/105184/3/0/1/_


	2. Act 2: Dormite Liberi

Denting di udara. Hitam.

Sapuan titik-titik emas di langit terpantul di matanya dan mengabur, dalam tempo yang diperlambat ketika ia disorientasi dan punggungnya berdebuk mencium tanah. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi. Yang dinamai anyir darah menggelitiki bulu-bulu hidungnya dan gesekan angin malam menjadi minor di antara sapuan besi dan besi (dan juga daging) di udara, dan ia mendengarkan semua itu dengan seksama. Sementara tanah alasnya berbaring itu bergetar dan beberapa tubuh menyusulnya menghantam bumi (mungkin temannya, mungkin lawannya), ia merapatkan kelopak matanya sunyi, hampir tertidur. Dan senyum. Balas dendamnya tidak berhasil.

Seiring ia merapalkan _maaf, maaf _berulang kali seperti konfesi seseorang sebelum ajal bertandang ke kerongkongannya, _maaf,_ gumamnya sekali lagi, ia menunggu seseorang -sesuatu (malaikat, mungkin, seperti cerita banyak orang) untuk menjemputnya pulang. Waktu diputar lamat-lamat dalam memorianya dan suara sayup-sayup menghilang, ia mengulum senyum itu lagi; _maaf aku tak bisa membalas kematianmu, Muro-chin._

Ia tak punya masalah dengan label pecundang, kalau mau tahu. Yang ada di kepalanya adalah tahi lalat di sudut mata yang akan naik karena mata itu membesar kaget, di bawah dunia sana, dan tonjokan di perut, mungkin, karena tidak mendengarkan nasihat_ny_a untuk mengacuhkan semua ini. Dan ia akan mengacuhkan ini (sambil mengelus perutnya yang seharusnya tidak lagi merasakan sakit) dan menyiapkan diri karena setelahnya ada senyum secerah mentari yang akan menyambutnya. Dan bodoh. _Bodoh_, mungkin _dia_ akan berkata, _kenapa kau kemari_. _Idiot. Kenapa kemari._

Ia akan bersedia selamanya mendengarkan itu semua (selamanya tak terdengar buruk baginya) untuk ditukar dengan presensi nyata dan riak-riak tawa di bibir itu sekali lagi. Tak apa. Tak apa. [_Aku ingin menemuimu.]_

Dalam sunyi, kali ini pasti, ia tertidur.

.

.

_("Hang in there, hang in there.")_

_._

_._

_._

**_Kuroko no basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_Écossaise; Act 2: Murasakibara Atsushi_**

**_Dormite Liberi_**

_._

.

.

Ia membuka matanya.

Oleh spektrum putih mentari yang tercetak di jendela, bergegas, melesatkan warna-warna asli furnitur-furnitur dalam kamar itu benderang. Sementara logikanya mulai bekerja dan membentuk _"kenapa aku masih hidup"_ dalam kepalanya, ia memperhatikan. Ada segerombol poppy merah menyembul di sudut dinding, ia tidak tahu siapa, dibalut jubah hijau tua sebagai penyangkal udara dingin, mungkin ini suatu hari dalam Januari, pikirnya, tapi -ah, ia sudah lupa numeralia hari.

Nadi-nadinya mulai berdenyut sekarang dan mencengkram di area leher, ia tersedak tanpa alasan dan meraup-raup mencari udara. Figur itu mendekat dan ia menyadari sosok itu lebih kecil dibanding siluetnya dari kejauhan, dan pucat, hampir tidak berwarna, seperti kepulan asap transparan yang berjulai dari cangkir di tangan kurus itu (yang kini terjulur padanya).

"Minum ini," ia mendengar suara itu pertama kalinya, tidak dalam nada mengisyaratkan. Itu sebuah perintah.

Ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyambut cangkir itu pelan, ia tertegun untuk menyaksikan bahwa dua mata itu tidak sepadan dan, hangatnya pagi menguarkan aroma disinfektan dari tubuhnya yang diperban di sana sini; nampaknya ia rusak parah. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang dingin dan kaku mulai merambati otaknya dan ia berusaha berpikir. Untuk berpikir mengenai ini itu bukanlah urgensi terpentingnya saat ini, maka akan lebih mafhum kalau ia bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang lebih mendesak. Ia ingat semuanya, mulai dari rencana balas dendam yang sempat terlupakan untuk kemudian disulut kembali oleh puntung rokok menyala yang mendarat di kepala temannya, itu disengaja, sampai tongkat besi terakhir yang jatuh di tanah yang diselimuti merah. Darah.

Ia ingat semuanya, ia ingat semuanya. Kecuali, sepertinya,

"...namaku?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi," ujar suara itu sekali lagi, dan ah, ia sempat berpikir bahwa sosok itu tahu segalanya, untuk kemudian dipatahkan oleh nada sama yang melanjutkan ucapannya,_ "_dari kartu namamu dalam dompet, tentu saja," dengan sukses memperoleh senyum pertamanya sejak kembali di dunia.

Mungkin ia_ memang_ tahu segalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akashi.

Ia mengetahui ini pada hari kesekiannya terbaring. Akashi Seijuro, ujarnya, dibarengi lekuk bibir yang sepertinya permanen dalam mimik monoton yang ditampilkannya setiap hari.

Botol-botol _pain killer_ tergeletak begitu saja di dupet samping ranjangnya, ia bukan anak kecil yang sebentar-bentar merengek karena tulang keringnya sakit, atau, retakan tulang punggungnya terasa semakin membesar ketika ia bergeser. Rasa sakit bukan topik yang bagus untuk diperbincangkan, lagipula, toh, ia juga tak peduli. Sesekali waktu malah, sebelum matahari turun dan menghilang di balik jendelanya, ia menggumamkan beberapa frasa perpisahan, dan berdoa kepada siapa saja yang mengaku tuhan, agar tak usah repot membangunkannya nanti ketika ia tertidur. Tidur selamanya. Ia tak keberatan. Untuk membuka bilah pintu dan melihat Muro-chin berdiri di baliknya. Entah itu surga atau neraka.

Mungkin ia harus menunggu saat itu di lain waktu, nanti, ketika ia terbebas dari tempat ini dan pergi.

Karena Akashi Seijuro tak pernah absen menyambangi kamarnya dengan membuat keributan kecil bersama piring-piring yang akan dibawanya di atas nampan (dan semangkuk sup hangat, biasanya) dan menarik selimutnya ke ujung lutut, untuk kemudian membantunya duduk dan mengamati sampai semuanya habis. Tanpa suara Murasakibara akan melakukan ini semua untuk kompensasi apapun yang Akashi telah lakukan, sembari dilihatnya potret kamar itu kembali berseri selagi Akashi memulai dominasinya dalam bercengkrama. Murasakibara akan mendengarkan. Karena Murasakibara tidak punya apa-apa untuk dituturkan dan masa lalunya terbilang muram, atau _kelam._

Lagipula, naturanya sebelum terjebak di kubikel ini adalah untuk tidak mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya (itu menyusahkan), Murasakibara hanya akan diam melihat itu semua. Bila saja Akashi menaikkan sedikit saja alisnya terhadap kepasifannya (yang biasanya akan meraih beberapa umpatan koleganya di masa lampau), bisa saja Murasakibara melepaskan verbanya untuk sekedar menimpali, mungkin.

Murasakibara sedikit lega, pendapatnya bukan hal yang penting nampaknya, karena Akashi tidak menampakkan bahwa ia menunggu jawaban.

Kadang-kadang, berlomba dengan ungu-ungu yang mulai menghilang dari tubuhnya, dan luka-luka mulai menutup kembali, Murasakibara menghitung berapa kali ia bisa melihat postur itu mengendurkan pace-nya dalam sehari. Ketika mulut itu membuka cerita mengenai mengapa ia membawanya ke sini alih-alih ke rumah sakit (atau lebih wajar lagi; membiarkannya tergeletak dan mati), ia menerangkan bahwa polisi menyatroni setiap gang dan rumah sakit lokal untuk mencari pelaku-pelaku tawuran yang menghilang dan, melihat identitasnya adalah keturunan jepang, pastinya tidak akan mudah mencari celah di kepolisian nanti.

Sembari ia mendengarkan lebih lanjut mengenai alasan Akashi menolongnya disini (dengan kilat jenaka namun psikosis terdisplay di matanya), Murasakibara menghabiskan seporsi besar parfait dan lelehan esnya tergelincir masuk ke tekaknya (rasanya manis dan menyenangkan).

Di ujung kata, lewat kilat jenaka dan lekuk bibir kasual di pipi itu (datang tanpa ia duga), Murasakibara memulai hitungannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lajur waktu tidak pernah menengok balik.

Kronologinya melaju lambat dan kadang-kadang berakselerasi dan menyeretnya ke arah yang tidak ia ekspektasikan. Semenjak profesi utamanya dalam ketidakberdayaannya ini selain menjadi punuk yang tidak diharapkan adalah menjadi observan, dengan objek satu-satunya adalah Akashi, aktivitasnya tidak jauh-jauh dari ranjang dan beberapa langkah yang dituntun oleh Akashi untuk mengembalikan keluwesan kakinya.

Murasakibara berperangai ignorant meski tubuhnya menjulang dan kekar. Diperlukan satu gunting dan beberapa anak rambut yang bersiap dipotong rapi mengikuti garis luka di dahinya yang belum mengering (dan terkadang ia mengerling), untuk menyadari skema kebiasaan Akashi. Satu kayupan mata untuk memberitahumu bahwa ia sudah mengerti jalan pikiranmu, dan dua untuk memaksamu menyerah dan sekali waktu, nol untuk mengindikasikan bahwa ia senang.

Dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung dan tangan cekatan di kepalanya (menyisir rambut dan mengikatnya dengan seutas tali), ada wangi mint menyegarkan berkisik di udara dan bola mata yang mengendurkan ketajamannya (dan Murasakibara menambah hitungannya), serta undangan kasual untuk hengkang dari kamar itu sekali-kali, untuk sesekali turun dan membantu kapan saja ia merasa pulih. Ah, memang, nampaknya Akashi membuka semacam kedai di lantai dasar.

Maka dari itu, lewat titian tangga-tangga yang remang dan muram di pertengahan malam, dunianya yang lampau perlahan menghilang. Digantikan oleh gumaman berisik namun tidak terlalu menyakitkan kepala (dari arah petak utama) serta beberapa potong kalimat perkenalan di dapur. Mungkin, ia bisa memulai segalanya kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tinggallah di sini."

Suatu ketika Akashi berkata. Selepas perban terakhirnya dicopot dan numeralia hari kembali ke kepalanya, dan ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Murasakibara bukan pribadi tak tahu diri, kalau ia menerima lebih dari ini, ia takkan bisa mengukur berapa besarnya euro dan budi yang harus dikembalikannya nanti, mengingat ia pun jobless. Meskipun tekadnya bulat dan susah untuk dipatahkan lagi, lihatlah, dari tatapan yang intens itu dan menariknya kolot, ia akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, ketika Akashi memperjelas kalimatnya;

"Tinggallah di sini dan bekerjalah untukku. Kami masih kekurangan banyak tenaga."

Kontradik dengan prasangka awalnya, pekerjaan yang dimaksudkan ternyata tidak seberapa (meski begitu, ia masih mendapat beberapa omelan di sana sini), dan memulainya dengan remahan roti di sela-sela giginya (Junpei-chin meneriakinya soal ini). Dari tangan eksper Junpei lah ia mulai meniti karirnya yang juga tidak seberapa, namun tak apa, selama ia bisa membayar hutangnya yang sudah tak bisa dihitung lagi.

Bayarannya tidak terlalu mengesankan karena ia baru mulai, tapi ia tak ambil pusing, jika saja Akashi tidak menyeretnya ke bank terdekat untuk membuat rekening baru miliknya. Ia tak peduli masalah uang, sungguh, yang menjadi momok di pertigaan hari itu adalah warna kue dalam oven yang seharusnya lebih cokelat, dan kuali-kuali itu harusnya tidak berlemak lagi setelah dicuci. Namun Murasakibara tidak terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri, dan berpikir ia akan terbiasa dengan semua ini suatu hari nanti.

Ini mudah, pikirnya. Dan murah bila ia memikirkan kepuasan Aka-chin ketika omset mereka naik. Ini akan mudah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini tak semudah yang ia pikirkan, nyatanya.

Ada waktunya sorotan yang lampau menyelinap sehabis senja menutup, mengisi dinding-dinding rumah itu dengan bayang cipratan darah, dan tubuh yang kehilangan panasnya. Dan kakofoni kesakitan pada pada tiap ketikan jarum jam. Murasakibara akan meringkuk di pojok yang jarang dihuni manusia, dengan buku-buku jari yang menekan punggung tangannya, dan ia meraung; _Muro-chin maafkan aku, maafkan aku._

_S_ementara kedatangan Kise Ryouta pada pertengahan September seakan memperparah semua ini (dengan bulu matanya yang basah oleh air mata dan bau vodka berlompatan dari setiap lekuk mantelnya, menggedor pintu dan mulai mengumpat mengenai kelompok mafia yang sama dan aksi pembunuhannya), Murasakibara mencoba bertahan. Untuk mendengarkannya lebih lanjut mengenai profil para mafia itu lebih detil, ia bertahan. Untuk menahan kepalannya di sana dan tidak beranjak dari situ untuk sekali lagi memberi perhitungan pada mereka karena, karena-

-karena ada Akashi dalam semua sin itu. Yang menepuk punggungnya dengan intensi menenangkan. Yang datang memberinya secangkir cokelat panas yang uapnya menentramkan, untuk kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang yang sudah disiapkan selimutnya. Untuk mengusir suara-suara itu dengan lengkingan biolanya yang meskipun suram, dapat mengantarkannya tidur tanpa mimpi.

Dan memang, ia tak bermimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ia datang.

Musim dingin yang kurang ramah berkunjung ke wilayah Italia. Identikal dengan namanya yang sarat akan minimnya celsius, dan segala yang berwarna putih, putih bersih, ada lonceng yang didentangkan di kejauhan menandakan petang telah tiba. Lampu-lampu segera dinyalakan untuk membantu terang bulan di langit.

Di antara kerumunan lalu lalang pedestrian yang mempercepat laju langkahnya, ia datang.

Casetta dall' Écossaise menyerukan keriatnya yang antik saat bilah pintu utama dibuka dan menghadirkan pria berbalut mantel tebal, sedikit lebih pendek dari Murasakibara, dengan kepala hijau tua dan ekspresi yang sedikit lucu (lucu karena seolah-olah ia datang sudah siap untuk berperang). Dari cara dagunya yang sedikit meninggi dan tangannya yang berkutat dengan frame kacamatanya ketika ia berbicara, orang ini bukanlah pegawai berperilaku terbaik yang bisa Akashi temukan (atau, untuk dikendalikan). Akashi mengerti ini dan sudah mengatur semuanya, sangka Murasakibara, dibuktikan dengan caranya menyulut emosi Midorima-chin (namanya Midorima Shintarou) dengan sekali jentikan kata, dan bagaimana ia membungkamnya kemudian dengan tingkah intimidasinya yang, anehnya, disampaikan dengan ringan.

Di sela-sela perdebatan perdana itu, Akashi Seijuro tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

Bila ditanyakan mengapa, Murasakibara hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan merapatkan mulutnya. Mungkin musim dingin sebab mayornya. Sebab pendiangan kala itu belum dinyalakan, hingga membiarkan sublimasi salju memerah koral-kan pipi-pipi mereka semua dan hidung mereka sedikit membeku. Mungkin, pikir Murasakibara, itu semua bisa membuat ego seseorang menjadi lebih kendur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rutinitas ini dimulai bersamaan lelehan salju terakhir.

Akashi Seijuro lebih banyak berurusan dengan wine sekarang, dan celotehnya yang tegas dan pendek bertambah panjang. Melalui sepiring pasta dan satu porsi penuh eskrim leci, Murasakibara menyerap itu semua dengan sesekali menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mendengarkan. Dengan topik utama adalah nama-nama wine dan kualitas mereka, dan lama fermentasinya dan harganya dan-

-Midorima.

Murasakibara tidak berpikir. Tidak ketika hari-hari berikutnya dijejali dengan sesi percekcokan kecil yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Tidak ketika nama-nama komposer dan gubahannya meretas di dalam Casetta, untuk ditujukan sebagai request untuk Mido-chin. Dan Mido-chin akan mengacuhkan ini semua, selalu, dengan arogansinya yang nampaknya, satu level dengan Aka_-chin_. Itu semua tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, asumsi Murasakibara. Karena Akashi Seijuro tidak pernah menerima penolakan dengan baik. Dan Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah mau mengalah. Dan Murasakibara akan diam melihat itu semua dan tidak berpikir. Tidak ketika ia melihat mata heterokrom itu benderang selagi ia bertutur mengenai karyawan yang relatif baru itu di sela-sela hari libur mereka, hanya berdua.

Lagipula, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan orang yang mulai kehilangan kontrol. Tidak perlu mendiktenya dan ia memang tidak suka di dikte, cukup dilihat dari rupanya yang lebam di sana-sini (karena berkelahi dengan pengunjung) dan tendangan di sana-sini dan tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya Aka-_chin_ memang melebihi batasnya kali ini. Namun Murasakibara akan diam mengenai ini semua karena ia tidak suka berpikir.

Karena sekali ia berpikir, tangannya bergerak cepat menyambar kerah Mido-chin dan bersiap memukulnya, untuk ditahan oleh satu perintah dari mulut Akashi, "Cukup, Atsushi." Dan ia tidak mau berpikir. Karena, ia tidak mau emosi merambatinya lagi selagi Aka_-chin_ membalut jemari penuh luka itu dengan taping, dengan mimik itu dan lekuknya yang tak pernah ia tampakkan. Tidak kepadanya.

Murasakibara tidak mau berpikir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin ia bermimpi.

Dari helaan napas panjang yang tak pernah didengar dalam bangunan itu, keluar dari mulut Akashi lumayan sering untuk dibilang kebetulan. Mungkin ia sakit, pikir Murasakibara, ketika tatapan itu kosong ditujukan pada sembarang tempat. Terlalu random. Murasakibara tidak mengerti. Yang ia mengerti adalah kejanggalan ini bermula dari pesta anniversary Casetta yang berlalu riuh, dengan berbotol-botol wine yang diteguk secara gamang dan kompetisi minum dari Kise-chin.

Ia tidak terlalu mabuk, waktu itu, dengan kepala ditenggerkan ke permukaan meja, dan melihat Aka-chin sempoyongan dan mendengarnya menggumam bahwa ia akan membuktikan sesuatu. Alkohol mulai mengendalikan kepalanya dan ia melihat tangan Akachin bertengger di tengkuk Mido-chin dan mereka diam selama beberapa saat. Mungkin mereka sedang berbicara, ujarnya setengah sadar, dalam vibrasi yang tidak sampai ke dua orang itu (kelihatannya mereka serius sekali, pikirnya lagi) dan kelopak matanya sudah sangat membebani. Ia melihat tangan itu merayap perlahan ke kepala hijau itu dan mata heterokrom itu tidak mengayup sekalipun ketika pinggangnya tertarik maju dan kepalanya dimiringkan. Dan Murasakibara menutup matanya.

Ah, ia pasti bermimpi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Midorima Shintarou tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya seminggu kemudian.

Murasakibara tidak perlu bertanya mengenai hal ini karena Kise Ryouta sudah geger mengenai ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berhenti, terang Akashi. Alasannya nonsense, teriak Kise, sementara ia melanjutkan dengan beberapa omelan tidak terima karena Midorimacchi tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, Murasakibara mengerling dari sudut matanya. Akashi tidak apa-apa, dilihatnya.

Mungkin memang begitu. Murasakibara akan melakukan apapun untuk itu menebus itu semua untuk ditukar dengan Akashi yang lama. Yang meskipun sangat jarang, akan tersenyum untuknya sesekali dan menekuni lembar-lembar finansial sembari memerintahkannya dengan tugas yang terdengar _absurd_. Ia tak keberatan.

Karena Murasakibara menyukai itu semua dan harganya tidak terlalu mahal untuk dibayar. Maka, digenggamnya tangan Aka_-chin_ di malam hari (dengan kesadarannya yang telah berkelana), dan merapikan gelas dan botol wine itu yang sudah habis diminum, ia akan menuntun posturnya yang kecil dan semakin ringkih itu melalui tangga, hati-hati, kemudian membantunya di atas pembaringan tanpa melepas genggamannya. Sembari mulut itu merapal, _"Kau payah" _dan _"Kau gampang sekali menyerah." _berulangkali dalam lelapnya, Murasakibara akan mengelus punggungnya dan mendengarkan. Ia tidak perlu berpikir. Ia mengerti ini.

_[Aku tahu. Aku tahu]_

_._

Dan menggenggam tangan dingin bergetar itu sampai pagi.

.

_[Hang in there, Aka-chin, hang in there.]_

_._

_._

.

**fin**

.

.

_a/n: 70% of this was written when my fever was running at 38,5 degree, so please spare me for lacking in everything. Well, tbh i do know all my fics are kinda nonsense, ahahaha. but yeah, i had fun when writing this too /notimportant_

_**Next **Act 3: Kise Ryouta; Ephemeral, ever share colour._

_Se-no! Arigatou! :D_


End file.
